iLove You
by Technicolor Memories
Summary: When a new segment on iCarly called iDare gets premiered, one of the dares is for Sam and Carly to kiss. Will they do it, and if they do, how will it effect their friendship?


iLove You

The brown haired Tech Producer stood behind his camera and counted down. "In Five… Four… Three… Two…" Instead of saying one, he held up a finger, and this was the girls cue to start.

"Hey Everyone! I'm Carly!" stated the shorter, dark brown haired one as she waved to the camera.

"And I'm Sam!" Said the Blond, also waving.

"And this is iCarly," The two girls stated in Unison. Sam smiled at Carly, and Carly continued on by herself "The only Web Show guaranteed to not give you the chicken pox!" Sam took that as her cue to start walking around, flapping her arms and clucking like a chicken. She stopped, smirked, bowed and then stated

"And _that_ was my impression of our Tech Producer Freddie." Freddie glared at her from behind the camera and Carly just laughed. She stepped in front of Sam so that she was closer to the camera and smiled.

"Alright, so today on iCarly we'll be doing our first ever iDare segment-" She paused as Sam cut in.  
"Where _we _pick three videos sent in by _you_, the viewers, and do whatever dares _you_ tell us to!" She smiled and turned, then pointing to Carly. "Alright Carls, Shall we pick the first video?" Carly smiled and nodded.  
"Yes Sam, yes we shall!" She smiled and turned to Freddie. "Alright Freddie, can you read us three names?" Freddie nodded at her and gave his signature Freddie smile.

"Sure thing Carls, we have-" He managed to get out before receiving a death glare from Sam.

"Fredward, You call her that again and you'll be wishing that you had never been born with a butt." She smirked, while still glaring at him. He gulped and then cleared his throat, returning to what he had been saying.

"Alright, First three to chose from are Ben Kellar, Jessica Adonis, and Misty Kain." He looked at Carly, glared at Sam, and then went back to looking at Carly. "Alright Carly, who's Dare should we do out of these three?" He looked at her expectantly, as she mulled it over for a moment as Sam wandered out of the frame for a moment, re-appearing with a Turkey Leg in her hand.

"Alright, I choose that Misty Girl Freddie. Bring up her video!" Carly said smiling, as she then looked to Sam. "Where-?"

"Spencer." The blond stated simply, tearing a bite off.

"Oh, That makes sense then…"

Two Videos, Four Turkey Legs, and several 'Ow's from Freddie later, the boy read off the last three names to choose from. "Alright then, the last three are from Logan Bowers, Cameron McNeil, and Mellissa Burdaine. Sam, It's your turn to pick." He glared at Sam, as he waited for her to respond. When she did respond, her mouth was full, so it came out sounding like

"Mim moose Melimsa." Freddie looked at Carly, as if expecting a translation. Carly just laughed and shook her head from side to side.

"What Sam means Freddie, is that she chooses Mellissa." Sam swallowed the last bite of her Turkey, and then threw the bone at Freddie's head. Freddie ducked, narrowly avoiding it as Sam started to talk.

"Yea Fredward, I choose Mellissa. I mean, after all, a girl with a name like that couldn't possibly want to hurt you." She smirked, almost as if she knew that what she said was un-true. While she was right, she didn't know that a girl with that kind of name _could_ un-intentionally hurt both Carly _and_ Sam, even if it would take a while for it to happen. Freddie nodded once more, as he pulled up the video on the giant television screen that had been hooked up to the wall. "Streaming dare video… Now." He stated, as the screen went from being blank to having a picture of a girl with black hair and green eyes on it.

"Hi Freddie, Sam, and Carly! I'm Mellissa Burdaine, and boy have I got a good dare!" She stated, as she waved at her camera and grinned. "My dare is for both Sam, and Carly." The two girls looked up at the screen expectantly. "Alright then Carly, Sam, I'm a huge fan of both of yours. Not so fond of Freddie though…" at this, Sam started cracking up. "But, I'm not one for boys in general. But never mind that, and on with the dare." She smiled again and giggled a bit before continuing. "Alright then, I dare Sam to kiss Carly! And I don't mean a peck on the lips, I mean a full out tongue kiss!" She giggled again, and Sam and Carly stared at each other, while Freddie looked like he was about to faint. "And I'll be watching, so be sure to do it!" With that, the screen clicked off.

"S-Sam, what just happened?" Carly asked, almost in a state of shock herself. Sam shook her head, and smiled her usual mischievous Sam smile. For some reason, she was not at all bothered by this Dare. Actually, it made her kind of… Happy.

"Well Carls, I do believe that we've been dared to French kiss on live on iCarly. So come on! We're not going to let this girl down now, are we?" Sam was actually having fun with this, while her two friends- well, a friend and a co-worker – seemed to be almost mortified by the simple thought. Sam walked over to Freddie and slapped him upside the head. "Come on Fre-dork, snap out of it and focus the camera on me and Carls." Freddie just kind of nodded as he stared off into space, and pointed the camera towards where Carly was standing and zoomed it in. "Ready Carls?" She asked her brown haired friend. Carly shook her head to get herself out of her trance like state, and then nodded hesitantly.

"W-Well, I guess I am…" A slight tint of pink played across her cheeks for some reason, as she braced herself for the kiss that she knew was coming. "I-I'm ready now Sam…" She stated, not being able to help the fact that she was stuttering. As Sam walked over to Carly, Freddie gulped and covered his eyes.

"I can't watch this…" He declared in a mortified tone. Sam just shrugged and grinned.

"Pucker up Carls!" stated Sam, a slightly happy tone in her voice, as she said it. She leaned in and kissed her best friend full on the lips, not caring that she was probably more forceful than she should have been for it being a dared kiss. She didn't know why she was like this, but she felt like she couldn't help it. When her friends tongue asked for admittance into her mouth, she obliged. She tongue wrestled with her for a couple seconds before breaking the kiss, honestly not wanting to make it look like she had been wanting to do this. Carly just sort of stood there when the kiss was broken, and the stumbled backwards a few steps.

"A-alright Everyone, I apologize for the short show, but we'll see you all next week!" She practically yelled at the camera. Sam just shook her head and chuckled.

"Enjoy not having chicken pox!" The blonde stated happily, as she walked over to Freddie and clicked off the camera.


End file.
